Yamaen I: Rubble Admist Death
by JedimasterSheelal
Summary: Due to the urging of my betareader, a story about Hailen kei Yamaen, the first Kaleesh Jedi. Intertwines with the Sheelal series. Rubble, struggling to find a place in the Jedi, finds friends with a Nautolan and a Mandolorian with a curious allergy.R&R.
1. Hailen kei Yamaen

On the planet Kalee, Ronderu lij Kummar held the hand of her half sister, Kyliaen. 'Ky' had fled Grendaju pregnant, and ran to the eldest, and also her only, sister. Ronderu had welcomed Kyliaen into her village, helped her make a living as a seamstress, and prepared her sister for this day, when her baby would be born.

Kyliaen screamed, and tightened her grip on Ronderu's clawed hand. Ronderu placed her other hand to Kyliaen's forehead for comfort. The stressed Kaleesh closed her eyes.

Ronderu heard her husband, Qymaen jai Sheelal, calling for her. "I have to go," She whispered to Kyliaen. "I'll be back."

Ronderu rushed out into the open air. "What, Sheelal?" She asked irritably. "I've been helping my sister."

Qymaen had taken some adversity to Kyliaen, but it had slowly worn off. "I wanted to know where you were, Kummar," He spat back, arms crossed.

"It's my right to help out my little sister while she's in childbirth," Ronderu snarled back at Qymaen.

Qymaen dismissed her. "Fine then, Kummar," He said dismissively.

Ronderu ran back into Kyliaen's home, to see her half sister holding a healthy-lookingbaby Kaleesh. "It's a boy!" Kyliaen said excitedly. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"Yes," Ronderu agreed. "Such lovely yellow eyes. What's his name?"

"I named him after Qymaen," Kyliaen answered. "What did your husband want?"

Ronderu sat next to her. "He's so paranoid. He remembers when I ran off the day Jalaen was born. He hasn't gotten over it for fourteen years. He might be permanently wired."

Kyliaen laughed. "How is Jalaen doing, anyway?"

"Busy at Shrupak," Ronderu replied simply. "Studying. It will soon be her coming of age ritual, and then she'll come home to us."

"KUMMAR!" Qymaen yelled.

Ronderu smiled. "I'll see you later, little sister," She promised, and then dashed out.

000

A year and a half later, Kyliaen watched as three Kaleesh warriors ran into the village, panicked. One of the warriors ran up to General Sheelal, panting. She couldn't tell what he was saying, but the concerned expression on Qymaen's face told Kyliaen that things were not good.

Out of the forest, hideous, oversized mantises materialized. Kyliaen gasped. The Huk had been banished from Kalee a little over a year ago! One raised its blaster, and shot the Kaleesh warrior in the back. Even Qymaen looked surprised. Pulling out his rifle, he shot a few down as more came pouring out from the jungle. Ronderu charged out, armed with her lig swords, but Qymaen caught her. The two Kaleesh disappeared as the fighting began. The Huk swarmed the village, killing any Kaleesh they found. Kyliaen stayed inside with her child, prepared to defend.

From Ronderu's house came desperate shouts in Kaleesh. The Huk were pressing on their home. Kyliaen ran out, trying to free her family. A Huk knocked her back. "Ronderu!" She cried, and ran back into her own home. Her son was safe, for the moment.

A huge boom came from a thermal detonator. Stones fell on Kyliaen, trapping her, and as she died, she would never have thought that her son would be rescued by the senator of Kalee, and her would go on to help defeat a Sith master, Darth Sidious, and that he would be accepted into the Jedi Order with one of the highest Midi-Chlorian counts.

This is the story of that boy: Hailen kei Yamaen, more commonly known as Rubble.


	2. I Miss my Mother

Rubble, now a vibrant, happy twelve year-old Kaleesh, had adapted well to his life at the Jedi Temple. Yoda was very pleased with his progress made in both saber skills and with using the Force.

But there was something more than just his new abilities that were troubling him as Rubble ran down the hallways of the Temple.

Rubble ran right into Adi Gallia. "Sorry," He grumbled. "Um, Master Gallia, may I please use the HoloNet?" He asked politely.

Gallia stared down at him. "Why?"

"I want to talk with my aunt or my cousin," Rubble answered. He knew that he was being obscure, but that was the family he had.

Gallia raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Kaleesh business," Rubble responded.

"Go ahead," Gallia gave in.

Rubble ran to the holoprojector reserved for younglings. He knew that Ronderu and Qymaen would be coming back to Kalee after some business in the Core.

Rubble tried the _Martyr II_. A blue image of Ronderu appeared. "Ronnie!" Rubble exclaimed, calling the lady Kaleesh by her fond nickname.

Ronderu smiled. "What's up, Rubble?"

Rubble was pleased to see his friend. "Well, not much," He said. "But in a little less than a year, I have to have a master."

"That's worrying," Ronderu answered. "Though aren't there backups?"

"Like the Jedi exploration force? Yeah," Rubble replied. "But I'd much rather travel the Galaxy using what Force-powers I have, like Jal. Quit the Order and avoid the Medical corps."

Ronderu smiled.

"Do you know anything about Jal's travels?" Rubble asked.

"She's in route to Oressus," Ronderu replied. "She said her intelligence points to a few slaves on that planet."

"And whom are Jal's intelligence?" Rubble asked quizzically.

"Actually, Jedi," Ronderu responded.

Rubble was surprised, but Adi Gallia stormed into the room after Rubble. "I have to go!" He yelled.

"I thought that this was important!" Gallia yelled and chased Rubble out.

Yoda tried to meditate with each youngling once a year at least. Today, some younglings trembled as they heard the tap-tap of Yoda's cane resounding through the dormitory halls. Rubble had just been forced off the HoloNet when Yoda ran into him. "Young Hailen, where are you going?" Yoda asked.

Rubble wasn't used to being called by his proper name. But hearing his native language was refreshing… anyway, Rubble didn't respond.

Yoda was more persistent. "Master Hailen, come with me and meditate, we will," He told the Kaleesh.

"Oh, you mean me," Rubble mumbled. It was a rarity for someone to call him Hailen. He was just so used to Rubble.

"Tell me, why on the HoloNet were you?" Yoda asked the Kaleesh.

"I was talking with my aunt, Ronderu lij Kummar," Rubble answered. "But you haven't met her before."

Yoda nodded. "Miss her, do you?"

"Well… yes," Rubble admitted. "But not as much as I miss Jal. I am much more comfortable around other Kaleesh. It's more of a natural thing. Kaleesh rarely left the planet until recently, so I think that we're so used to being around just Kaleesh."

Yoda thought for a moment. "Struggling with this, are you?"

"Not very much anymore," Rubble answered. "But I do feel lonely. And, Master Yoda, please call me by Rubble. I like it better than my real name. 'Hailen'… it makes me feel down," Rubble explained.

Yoda looked into the Kaleesh's emotionless eyes. "Meditation, we need. Learn more, we will."

In Yoda's meditation chamber, Rubble took a seat. Maybe talking to Jalaen hadn't been the best idea. That or had his gloomy mood been inspired by Yoda calling him by his given name? Hailen wasn't even his true given name. But something had made him think about his life before Jalaen – a life he didn't like much.

Yoda looked Rubble. "Put you in this mood, something has," Yoda asked and took a seat. "What?"

"No offense, Master Yoda, but…"

"Fear, I sense in you. Fear of the unknown."

Rubble bowed his head. "Yes, I'm afraid."

Yoda nodded. "Control your fear," He warned the youngling.

Rubble shut his eyes for a moment, but he quickly snapped his eyes open again. "Pain…suffering," He said dreamily, and then, "Vex!"


	3. Vex

Yoda ran desperately to catch up with the Kaleesh as Rubble sped back to his dorm. Mace Windu picked up the chase, seeing Yoda tired out and reaching for his "floating-chair".

Through the hallways, Rubble ran, barely paying any heed to oncoming traffic. "Vex, I hope you're okay," He muttered. "Oh, and you can't defend yourself, little baby Vex…"

Rubble skidded to a stop when he saw the scene that was playing out.

A tiny nexu cub was in the arms of a Nautolan boy, who was getting his tentacles pulled by a Corellian. "Give me the thing! I want it!" The Corellian yelled, and ripped the nexu from the Nautolan's hands. Holding it by the scruff, the boy stared into the little nexu's eyes. "Ha ha, I have you now," He sneered.

Rubble snatched the nexu and brought it back into his dorm. "Vex, what did that nasty kid do to you?" Rubble asked as "Vex" curled in his little bed. The tiny nexu had obviously been part of an experiment as he hadn't grown at all. The white fur that had covered Vex for four months had faded and the stripes appeared. The little nexu couldn't survive the elements well; his poison spines had been pulled out and Vex was missing an entire leg.

Mace Windu frowned. "What's this, Hailen?"

Rubble frowned. Why did the people start calling him by his true name all of a sudden? "Excuse me, Master Windu, but I don't wish to go by that name," Rubble replied.

"Hailen, don't you think that Rubble is too childish?" Windu inquired.

"Not at all," Rubble replied. "My name isn't even Hailen."

Windu was angry that the Kaleesh had so openly smart-mouthed the senoir Jedi. "So what is your true name, Rubble?" He asked sarcastically.

"Qymaen jai Jentrain," Rubble responded proudly.

Windu looked fed up with the Kaleesh. "Hailen, what is that beast doing in here? It's young, and don't you think it will grow?"

Rubble continued to scowl. "I found Vex five months ago, when he was still white. Look," Rubble pulled out Vex, "He's missing one leg as a birth defect, and someone ridded him of his spines; see the scars? And Vex is blind in two eyes."

Windu gave Rubble a stern look. "But it'll still grow."

"I've had Vex for five months, and he hasn't grown at all," Rubble argued. "I found him in a dump behind the Temple. And you know that 'mini-nexus' that are bred with genetic tampering are getting more popular among the rich and famous."

Windu sighed. What Rubble said was true. "Fine," Windu gave in. "Keep Vex."

Yoda came into Rubble's dorm only a few minutes after Windu had left. "Hailen, broken the rules, you have," Yoda told the Kaleesh sternly. "Displeased, we are."

Rubble took a defensive stand. "But he can't fend for himself," Rubble argued. "Anyway, Master Windu said I could keep Vex."

Yoda nodded. But the little conversation was over. "Master Yoda, you are ten minutes late for your class!" Jocasta Nu yelled.

"See you later, I will," Yoda said to Rubble as he flew out of the room.

The little green Nautolan poked his head in. "Hi," He said, "I like your nexu."

"Thanks," Rubble smiled. "You want to come in and say hello? He's very friendly."

"Sure," The Nautolan replied. "I'm Rik Illoth."

"Hailen kei Yamaen, but please call me Rubble," The Kaleesh shook Rik's hand. "And this is Vex."


	4. Rik Illoth

"You're the Kaleesh that helped Senator Sheelal defeat Darth Sidious!" Rik said with awe. "What was it like?"

Rubble had gotten very sick of his fame around the Temple. He had wished himself to forget that night, but the memories had never left. Rubble had decided that the memories of his early life were so distinct that he would never forget them. "I don't want to go into it," Rubble replied. "In that short time span of a night, I was flung and kicked, my uncle nearly had his heart stop due to Dark side lightning, and my cousin lost her left hand and nearly became shark bait."

Rik's huge eyes grew larger with every detail. "Wow, Hailen," Rik said breathlessly. "And you lived through all that?"

"Please, call me Rubble," Rubble begged.

"Okay, Rubble," Rik responded. "But I love your little nexu. It's very cute."

"Thanks for not letting that Corellian get at him," Rubble told Rik.

"I just saw little nexu running down the hall, being pursued by the boy, and I felt bad for it. I scooped him up just before you arrived," Rik replied. "How did you find him?"

"This is Vex," Rubble said as Vex leaped onto the sleep couch and cuddled next to Rubble. "I found him in the rubbish heap behind the Temple. I'd bet you more than anything that Vex was some experiment to shrink nexus down to more manageable sizes. He was born with a birth defect, weaned, and then tossed as no one would want a little three-legged nexu."

"I don't see why," Rik relied. "He seems really friendly."

"Well, not exactly friendly," Rubble said, stroking Vex. "He's afraid that he's going to be left behind again. In these five months, I've always been here to see him at least twice before lights-out. Today, I've left him in here. He probably used the vents to get around. That's what he does, smart little Vex," Rubble explained as Rik rubbed the nexu's belly.

Rik watched as Vex snuggled back into his bed. "So how long have you lived in the Temple?"

Rubble's smile faded. "Since I was almost two," Rubble answered. "A very long time."

"I've only been here since five," Rik responded. Then the Nautolan stood on the sleep couch. "Rik Illoth of Glee Anselm, Jedi master!" He joked.

"That was random," Rubble remarked.

"Yeah," Rik agreed. "" Why did you sass off to Master Windu?"

Rubble blushed. "I don't like how all the elders all of a sudden are calling me Hailen. I don't even like it. I am to be called Rubble, and just Rubble. Even go ahead and call me by Rubble kei Yamaen."

Rik smiled. Rubble noted that the Nautolan's smile was a lot like master Fisto's typical smile. "Are you related to Master Fisto?" he wondered.

Rik frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Your smile just reminded me of his," Rubble explained.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am related to Kit Fisto," Rik answered. "He's my uncle."

"My uncle isn't a Jedi, but he is a Kaleesh general. Qymaen jai Sheelal. I'm named after him, Qymaen jai Jentrain," Rubble boasted.

"No, you're not!" Rik argued.

Rubble laughed. "That was my name before I was found by Senator Sheelal."

"Then I'll call you Qymaen," Rik answered.

Rubble's joking, boasting mood faded. "Please, don't."

They saw a group of younglings walking in the hall, all with their helmets and lightsabers. "Saber skills!" Rubble and Rik exclaimed, and dashed out.


	5. Sabri Andul

Rik and Rubble made it to Cig Drallig's saber class just in time. "Hello, younglings," Drallig shouted to the class, signaling for them to be quiet.

"Good afternoon, Master Drallig," the younglings said in unison.

"Good afternoon to you too," Drallig began. "Today, I will pair you off, but I want you to put your helmets on so you can't see your opponent. This will disable you a bit."

Rubble couldn't see, but he felt his opponent. Humanoid. Tall and slender. Female. Drallig clapped his hands, and the fight began.

The girl was very skilled with a saber, and she could deftly move and block Rubble's attacks. For an hour, the fight went on, with neither girl nor Kaleesh touching flesh with a saber.

Drallig clapped his hands again. "Take off the helmets, and look at your opponent," He commanded.

Rubble complied, but first looked at who Rik had been combating. A young human.

Then Rubble looked at the girl before him.

Sweeping off her helmet with one clean movement, long black braids fell from their trap. Her slightly grayish skin hinted that she was pure, true Mandalorian. Her crystal blue eyes locked into Rubble's golden ones.

"You're excellent," She said politely as they left the class, Rik in pursuit.

"You are too," Rubble complimented the girl.

"My person sucked!" Rik exclaimed. "I lost count how many times I hit him with my saber."

The girl smiled. "What are your names?" She asked.

"Rik Illoth of Glee Anselm," Rik introduced himself.

"Hailen kei Yamaen of Kalee," Rubble replied, "But please call me Rubble."  
"Sabri Andul of Mandalore," Sabri told the two boys. "So a Nautolan and a...?"

"Kaleesh," Rubble finished for her.

"The one who helped kill the Sith?" Sabri asked.

"Yes," Rubble answered, "But I'd rather not delve into it."

Sabri stopped, and let out a yelp of surprise. "What in Force's name is that?"

In front of the trio sat Vex.

"Oh," Rubble said. "It's my pet nexu, Vex," Rubble picked up the nexu and started walking towards his apartment. "You want to come with me? We have two hours before dinner."

"Of course!" Sabri and Rik exclaimed, and followed Rubble.

000

"So, what's your life?" Sabri asked Rik as she rubbed Vex's belly.

"Not much," Rik replied. "As soon as I could walk on the solid ground of Glee Anselm, I was found to be Force-sensitive and my uncle, Kit Fisto, took me to the Temple."

"And your life?" Rubble questioned Sabri.

"I'm a…a… oh Force, I hate saying this term," Sabri muttered to her self, "I'm a bastard. My mother sent me here as a newborn."

"I guess I have the most interesting life," Rubble said. "But don't feel bad either, Sabri. I'm illegitimate too. My mother went to live with my aunt, Ronderu lij Kummar. I was born and she named me after my uncle Qymaen. My village was bombed in the second Huk invasion; Ronderu, Qymaen and I were the lone survivors. Former Senator Jalaen lai Sheelal—"

"The one who's been freeing slaves?"

"The very same. She's my cousin. She found me and renamed me, but her butler called me Rubble, and I adopted that name. That's what Hailen means in Kaleesh, anyway. But the rest is history."

Sabri smiled. "I love Vex," She said. "What an interesting name. Why did you name him that?"

"Because I was vexed on how someone could dump him," Rubble answered.

Sabri started sneezing, then looked really short of breath. She collapsed to the floor.

"Rik, run and find a healer," Rubble commanded. "Sabri, are you okay?!"


	6. Requiem for Jalaen

Sabri awoke to find herself in the Jedi Temple infirmary. Two shapes went in and out of focus. But she could recognize the yellow eyes and the green tentacles anywhere.

"Rik, Rubble?" Sabri asked. "What happened?"

"You totally passed out," Rubble answered. "Med staff arrived and put you on oxygen. We haven't left your side for an entire day." (This reminded him of Ronderu and Jalaen's first experience in the Works).

"Thanks, you guys." Sabri smiled weakly. "I have a very bad allergy to lightsaber crystals."

Rubble turned red. "I have two orange crystals with me that will be used for my lightsabers," He admitted. "Apparently, those set your allergy off."

"Well, I'm alive," Sabri smiled. "We're okay."

Suddenly, Mace Windu rushed into the infirmary. "Rubble, news from Kalee," He said. "And it's not good."

Rubble felt great foreboding as he entered the youngling HoloNet room. An image of Qymaen was projected there. "Rubble, I'm so, so sorry," Qymaen stuttered. There were tears in his eyes. "But Jalaen was caught between cross fire and—and—she was killed. Earlier today." Qymaen looked so deeply disturbed. "My child!! Ronderu hasn't stopped crying. We saw the body; I couldn't believe that it was my daughter. She was shot multiple times. No parent should have to bury their child!"

"I have sent this news on to Chancellor Kiel Da and to Shaak Ti," Mace Windu, standing in the back, assured Rubble and the sobbing Kaleesh.

Windu's sympathy did nothing. For Rubble, Jalaen had been more than just his cousin. He was more his mother than the actual Kaleesh woman that had given birth to him. His heart ached so much it felt as if the heart would just explode. Seeing the tears on Qymaen's face was even more painful. This sturdy, unshakable warrior was so torn by Jalaen's death, and Ronderu! How did one explain to a mother that their child had been grotesquely disformed by enemy fire? That their child no longer would be among them?

Rubble broke down and cried. "No! Jalaen can't die! She's a goddess, she can't die!" He screamed, enraged. "The Gods are unfair. How can they let Jalaen… their servant of the servants… die like this?!"

Rik and Vex ran into the room. Seeing Rubble in tears, the pair tried to cheer him up. "Please don't, Rik," Rubble sobbed. "Jalaen's been killed. On Oressus."

000

Two days later, Rubble still felt empty. His thirteenth birthday was in a week, and Sabri and Rik's birthdays were nearing too… but they would be kicked out at the same time. At least the trio would be together.

But Jalaen. Her name like a heartbeat. And just as essential. Rubble still couldn't believe that the General had been killed. He willed himself to believe that she wasn't dead. _She's not dead,_ Rubble assured himself. _Jalaen's not dead. She's on Oressus, freeing slaves. Or in a coffin._

Sabri and Rik had noticed the toll that the news had taken on their friend. Yet nothing would comfort the Kaleesh.

The clock ticked, counting down the seconds until the three friends would be kicked out.

_Jalaen lai Sheelal is not dead_, Rubble kept repeating to himself._ Jalaen is alive and well. General Sheelal is not dead…_


	7. Forced Away

Sabri, Rik, and Rubble sat on the sleep couch in Rubble's dorm. They were prepared to leave for their first job. Vex wouldn't be left behind, at least. Rubble had smuggled the nexu in his suitcase.

"I can't believe that we're leaving," Rik muttered.

"Me neither," Sabri agreed. "We've been here so long."

Rubble still looked blue. He hadn't gotten over the death of Jalaen.

Yoda stood in the doorway of Rubble's dorm. "Come now, younglings. To your shuttle, we must go."

Sabri looked unsettled. "Why aren't you taking away our lightsabers?"

"Need them, you will," Yoda replied. "Disappointed you are?"

Rik and Sabri nodded, Rubble said nothing.

"A bummer, this is," Yoda agreed. "Promising, you were."

Rubble looked up from his ruminations. Yoda was looking at the Kaleesh. "Miss Jalaen, do you?"

"Well of course I miss her!!" Rubble snapped.

Yoda shook his head. "Leave you now, I must. May the Force be with you."

Out on the shuttle pad, Rubble, Rik, and Sabri looked at their transport: an ugly, gray, dull shuttle. But Rubble wasn't focusing on the shuttle that would take them to an unknown planet, he was looking at the cruiser that was heading to Mon Calamari. Aayla Secura, Kit Fisto, and Shaak Ti were about to board.

"We can stay in the Order," Rubble said.

"How?" Rik and Sabri asked simultaneously.

"You see that cruiser?" Rubble replied. "If we sneak on board, and help the Jedi settle the dispute on Mon Calamari, we'll be welcomed back!"

Sabri looked at Rubble. "How do you suggest we sneak on?"

Rik smiled. "Through the loading dock," He said.

Five minutes later, Rik, Rubble, and Sabri were tucked in an empty box. "We got lucky," Rubble said.

Sabri pushed open the box. "Wow, that was close," She agreed. "Do all our lightsabers work?"

Rubble boosted his to full power. "Yes," He answered. "We better lie low. It'll be a few days, though."

"Do we all have protein pills or something?" Sabri asked.

000

Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, and Kit Fisto sat in the cabin after the cruiser had jumped to light speed. "I sense something," Kit said randomly.

"Stowaways!" Aayla yelled.

Kit Fisto tore apart the younglings' hiding place.

"Sabri Andul, Rik Illoth, and Hailen kei Yamaen," Shaak Ti narrowed her eyes. "Why aren't you on your shuttle?"

"We want to stay in the Order," Rik said irritably.

"We'll help you defeat your enemy," Sabri promised.

Shaak Ti glanced at Rubble. Her tone, a few seconds before angry, grew much softer. "I heard."

Rubble nodded. "I can't believe Jalaen's gone!!!" He yelled, enraged. "She didn't deserve to die!"

Shaak Ti hugged Rubble. "I know."

Vex popped his head out of Rubble's bag. The nexu cuddled up against his master. Rubble cried again, soaking the nexu's striped fur.


	8. Mon Cals

"The Quarren," an elder Mon Cal said, "Have joined the Separatist council."

The trio of younglings glanced at each other. "Separatists? Weren't they crushed when General Kummar killed Count Dooku?" Sabri asked.

"Not at all," one Mon Cal Jedi, Bant Eerin, replied. "The council still exists."

"Oh," Sabri digressed. "I feel stupid."

"If we convince them…" Bant said, then shut up.

"We can only do that by either crushing the Quarren or the Separatist council." Rubble replied.

"For sake of saving time and lives, I suggest we crush the Quarren," Rik and Fisto said simultaneously. "I'm in!"

Rubble nodded. "I'll survey things from the surface."

"And I with him!" Sabri added.

Secura and Shaak Ti nodded. "We'll stay on the surface too," Shaak Ti answered. "We're not as amphibious as our friends here."

"It's decided!" Bant said joyously.

000

Rik waved goodbye as the barge carrying the two Nautolans left the port. Rubble and Sabri looked like they would be secure. But he had to focus on the front.

"You were brave," Fisto told Rik.

"It was Rubble's idea," Rik justified. "I had nothing to do with it."

"If we settle this, I'll take you on as my Padawan," Fisto promised.

"Really?!" Rik said, surprised, hope in his eyes.

"I promise you, Rik," Fisto looked over the sea.

Rik looked back at the thin shapes standing on the edge of the dock. Sabri and Rubble. But they would be a formidable pair. But Rik focused in on his job. They would help the Mon Cals.


	9. Ambush!

Shaak Ti, Secura, and Sabri walked through the marshy islands. Sabri listened with the Force. "Drop!" Sabri shouted only moments before a STAT with a battle droid zipped overhead.

Aayla pulled out her lightsaber, but not as fast as Sabri, who sliced the STAT the moment it passed for a second run.

"Thanks," Shaak Ti said, gratitude in her voice.

At least twenty skeletal battle droids materialized out of the fog. Sabri stumbled through the swamp as she deflected the bolts of her enemies.

Cleaving a droid neatly in half and deflecting some bolts back at the battle droids gave Sabri enough time to contact Rubble.

"What's going on?" Rubble asked, referring to the gunfire.

"We're in a bit of a situation," Sabri replied lamely. "Can you sneak into the droid center and shut them all down? They are beginning to overwhelm us."

"Sure," Rubble said excitedly. "I'll head out!"

More droids were approaching the overwhelmed Jedi. "Run!" Shaak Ti exclaimed, racing through the bog as fast as she could.

Sabri stayed her ground. Viciously attacking the droids, she flung some into the quagmire. The sizzling of the metal as the pure energy blade effortlessly cut through the battle droid's metal body was music to her ears.

Secura turned, and waved for Sabri to join them. "You'll be killed!" She shouted over the gunfire.

Even so, Sabri's close quarter fighting was most impressive. After five minutes, however, Sabri realized that they were vastly outnumbered. Turning and sliding through the muck, she caught up with her older Jedi comrades.

"Did you call for backup?" Shaak Ti asked as they picked their way through the marsh.

"No, but I did call for Rubble to disable the droids," Sabri replied.

"How is he going to do that?" Secura asked.

"Just watch. Rubble will," Sabri promised.


	10. Jalaen's Murderer Revealed

Rubble snuck to the droid command center. It wasn't a very big facility, and Rubble knew that he could easily deactivate the droids without being detected. That was the benefit of being smaller than the average Kaleesh.

Rubble scanned the building from afar. There was a main entrance. Couldn't go through that way. Moving to the side of the building, Rubble noted a side door. Only battle droids came through there. Using his lightsaber, he cut a hole through the door when it wouldn't open for him.

On the other side of the door, armed battle droids waited to greet Rubble. Cutting through the droids with ease, he made his way through the hall. Once he reached the ventilation shaft, he made sure that the only thing left down here was a huge pile of scrap metal.

Following voices better than Rubble imagined he could, Rubble slowly made his way through the dark and narrow tube. Longing for light, the Kaleesh crawled on his hands and knees, feeling his way on the rough metal walls.

"Do the Jedi know of our whereabouts?" a rough voice asked. Rubble managed to peek through a small vent. It was Nute Gunray, famous Separatist. Rubble had heard enough about the teal-colored Neimoidian from Jalaen.

"Viceroy Gunray, my intelligence points that the TechnoUnion's assassination of General Sheelal was successful. The slime could not send any of our plans to the Republic." a smaller voice responded. The Muun pacing alongside Gunray was none other than San Hill. The board thin alien led the Intergalactic Banking Clan.

Rubble's golden eyes opened wide. Wat Tambor and the TechnoUnion had shot down Jalaen! He had a feeling in his gut that the Separatists had always been involved, as not only had Jalaen freed slaves, but she was a very emphatic orator that had such knowledge in the power of words; a serious threat to the Separatist cause. But she was gone now...

"San Hill, I don't believe these Quarrens can do anything for the Trade Federation," Gunray argued, bringing Rubble back to the real world.

"Mon Calamari is a good investment planet," Hill argued.

"You said Kalee would be a fine investment too," Gunray retorted. "And I don't see much difference between Kalee and this swamp. The Jedi know where we'll strike."

Suddenly, the plate for the shaft could no longer support Rubble's weight and he crashed to the ground before San Hill and Nute Gunray.


	11. Reunion

Sabri, Secura, and Shaak Ti took a rest after fleeing a long way. "How many droids were engaging us?" Secura said breathlessly.

"More than eighty," Sabri wheezed. "I turned when I saw just how many more were behind them."

"Were they expecting an army?" Shaak Ti wondered.

"I guess," Sabri replied. She was exhausted from fighting and then having to stumble through the marshy island. "Should we call for transport?"

"We're going to head for the droid base," Shaak Ti said suddenly. "Master Rubble has apparently gotten himself into deep trouble."

000

Rik Illoth stayed on board of the barge, running things as smoothly as possible. Why had Fisto placed a thirteen year old in charge of the ship? It was insane. Bant Eerin walked up from behind, surprising the Nautolan.

"Master Fisto said that his troops are encountering more droids than they had anticipated. "The wisest thing to do would be to shut down the battle droids at the control center." The Mon Cal stated.

"Will Master Fisto be surfacing later today?" Rik asked.

"He's on board," Eerin answered. "We've set a course for the island."

Rik's portable disk holoprojector beeped. "Yes, Sabri?"

"We need to be picked up from Island 4," Sabri replied. "We were attacked."

"Okay," Rik responded. "Master Eerin, set the course for Island 4. We have to pick up our Jedi comrades."

"Where's Rubble?" Rik asked over the Jedi's dinner.

"He's at the Droid Command Center, but I'm worried," Sabri replied. "I told him to shut down the droids. But he's not back at the command point."

"Well, it's fortunate that we'll be heading there in the morning," Fisto replied. "I hope young Master Rubble is alive."


	12. Escape!

Nute Gunray and rail-thin San Hill stared down at Rubble. His yellow eyes bore back into San Hill. It was clear that the young Kaleesh was most definitely a Jedi.

"Hello, Master Hailen," Hill greeted the Kaleesh. "May I inquire as to why you were climbing around in the ventilation shaft?"

Rubble swiftly kicked Hill, and sent the Muun reeling back. "Don't try to sweet-talk me!"

"Call for Droidekas!" Gunray shouted, afraid that a Jedi might be roaming in his halls.

Five battle droids blocked the hall. Rubble leaped over them, narrowly escaping. Now ahead of him were ten droids. Rubble ignited his lightsaber, and barreled down the hallway at them. A shrill alarm indicated that there was an intruder, and red flashing lights distracted Rubble's crucial focus. After finishing off the second wave of droids, Rubble heard a peculiar clacking noise, like metal rolling towards him. Two bizarre machines that looked reminiscent of a can opener. Blue force fields protected the Droidekas as Rubble struggled to deflect the destroyers' rapid firing blasters.

Finding an opening, Rubble took it and managed to escape the stand off.

Running into the center, Rubble found himself surrounded by Super battle droids and even more Droidekas. San Hill, Nute Gunray, and Rune Haako looked pleased. "We have him," One droid stated.

"Well done," Hill smiled. "Put electrobonds on him. We'll keep the insolent boy here."

Rubble watched as bonds were snapped over his wrists and he was escorted to a seat next to Haako.

Rubble was their captive. He watched as different security cameras showed images of the hallways. Computers beeped, and Rubble looked on as different droids and people passed in and out.

Something on a security video caught his eye. Two Nautolans, a Togruta, a Twi-Lek, and a Mandolorian. "Sabri, Rik!"

He took notice of a tawny shape gimping along behind them. Vex.

Fisto and Secura burst through the blast doors. Rik, covered by the entrance of the elder Jedi, freed Rubble. The Kaleesh pulled his lightsaber out of the hands of Haako.

Sabri watched Vex attack San Hill and then a droid. Rubble scooped up his pet. Smoke filled the room, to the point that Sabri could barely see. The acrid air stung her eyes, and her comrades seemed bothered by the atmosphere. "Let's get out of here!" Rubble exclaimed above the din.

Outside, Shaak Ti prepared a detonator to blow up the droid center. Rubble looked pained. "Don't," Rubble told the Togruta.

"We'll rid the Galaxy of two Separatist leaders!" Shaak Ti said.

"I will kill someone by the sword, but I will never blow someone up," Rubble replied. "It's important to me. Do not throw the detonator."

Shaak Ti looked at the explosive. "I have to."

"Fine then," Rubble digressed. Vex in the Kaleesh's reddish-brown arms, Rubble turned, yellow eyes betraying his sorrow.


	13. Back in Order

"Disobeyed us, you did," Yoda scowled. "Yet honorable, your move was."

Rubble, Sabri, and Rik stood in front of the Council. "If I may, Master Windu,"

Sabri stepped forward, "But I think that the masters that we accompanied would like to take each of us on as a Padawan. May we stay here until the end of the day? And if they decline the opportunity, we will go on our shuttle this time."

Rubble just looked at the Council. Yellow eyes emotionless, he secretly wanted to talk with Kiel Da.

"You may. Now go," Mace Windu commanded.

Vex at their heels, the trio walked back to Rubble's old apartment. "Well, that went better than I thought," Rik said, and smiled.

"Now you can use your orange crystals, Rubble," Sabri told him. "We'll remain Jedi!"

"Thanks for persuading us to go on the Mon Cal shuttle," Rik added. "If we hadn't…"

"Ick, the Medical corps," Rubble grimaced. "We did make it out lucky."

"Did you notice that Master Windu was seething as we told our story?" Sabri questioned.

Vex hopped onto the sleep couch and cuddled next to Rubble. "We're still in the Order. We didn't die. We've been accepted as Padawans," Rubble said. "We're okay."

000

In the circular Council room, three young Padawans stood. Aayla Secura placed a hand on Sabri's shoulder. "She will be my Padawan, Sabri Andul of Mandalore."

Mace Windu and Yoda nodded. "A good match, you will be," Yoda agreed.

Kit Fisto stood and presented Rik. "I will train Rik Illoth of Glee Anselm," Fisto announced.

"Kit Fisto, training another Nautolan will be a wise choice," Mace Windu replied. "You two think well together."

Finally, it was down to Rubble. Shaak Ti smiled at the Kaleesh. "I'll take on Rubble as my apprentice. I've known Rubble since he was very young, and I know his personality very well."

Rubble smiled a toothy grin, almost identical to the smiles he used to give Radame whenever he foiled one of the Chagrian's attempts to lock up the young Kaleesh.

"Thank you, Shaak Ti," Rubble said, relieved.

"Are you ready to start out your life as a Padawan?" Shaak Ti asked, and handed Rubble a new lightsaber.

Rubble pressed the ignited his lightsaber. His saber was orange.

Walking around the Temple with Shaak Ti by his side made Hailen kei Yamaen proud. He truly was the first Kaleesh Jedi, and nothing would ever bring him down.


	14. Revenge of the Kaleesh

Rubble sat in Shaak Ti's quarters, mediating. Two weeks had passed since he had been apprenticed. Three since Jalaen had died. "Shaak Ti, do you miss Jalaen?" Rubble asked out of the blue.

Shaak Ti looked up. "Of course I do, Rubble," Shaak Ti replied. "I was with her on Belderone. I have no clue how Kaleesh slaves managed to sneak into the Republic."

"Simple," Rubble responded, yellow eyes locking with Shaak Ti's brown ones. "The Invisible market."

"All those Kaleesh, cheering Jalaen, shouting her name… She was loved," Shaak Ti said, and hugged Rubble.

"Qymaen and Ronderu were crushed," Rubble responded. "I want to go home to Kalee," Rubble revealed. "I want to help those in sorrow. I'm here for infinite sadness. What I'm doing about it is comforting those who mourn."

Shaak Ti looked at Rubble. "You heard something on Mon Calamari, didn't you?"

"Yes," Rubble confessed. "Jalaen was murdered. More specifically, assassinated."

"No," Shaak Ti said, eyes widening. "By who?"

"The TechnoUnion," Rubble admitted.

Shaak Ti hung her head. "But we'll never be able to prove it!"

"Exactly," Rubble said sorrowfully, and then looked up. "Shaak Ti, can we go back to Kalee? Please?"

Shaak Ti stood. "I'll ask the Council."

000

Sabri shook Rubble. "You intend to go without us?! No way is that happening!" Sabri shouted.

Vex tried to bat Sabri with his paw, but ended up falling over.

"Sabri, this is family business. My cousin was murdered." Rubble picked up Vex, and started out the door. "I'll see you when I get back."

Rik looked at Sabri, confused. "Why is he leaving?" Rik asked.

"Rubble's heading to Kalee," Sabri said with a huff. "He's ditched us."

Rik nodded. "But over the murder of his cousin?" Rik questioned. "Stop being callus."

Sabri blew some of her black hair out of her eyes. "I don't care."

Rik saw Kit Fisto striding in his direction. "Master's coming, I have to go," Rik said hurriedly.

Sabri looked angrily after her guy friends who had just ditched her.

000

"Are you ready, Shaakie?" Rubble asked, sitting in the pilot's seat of the cruiser.

"I'd like to see your piloting skills," Shaak Ti admitted.

Rubble turned on the engines, letting them warm up. He slowly lifted off, and carefully flew out of the sky lanes into the atmosphere of Coruscant. Typing in the hyperspace coordinates, Rubble leaped to hyperspace after the shuttle left the planet's gravitational pull. "Kalee, here I come," Rubble said under his breath. "I'll avenge your death, Jalaen."


	15. Qymaen and Ronderu

Rubble was greeted by Qymaen and Ronderu. "My, you've grown," Ronderu said in surprise, even though Rubble was pretty short for his age.

Rubble smiled. "It's been a long time since I've been on Kalee."

Qymaen stood back, looking at Rubble. "You look very impressive."

Vex sauntered up to Qymaen, expecting to be picked up. Ronderu backed away from the nexu slowly. "Not another one of those," She groaned.

"Oh," Rubble quickly picked up Vex, "This is my little runt nexu, Vex. He's just fine and very friendly."

Qymaen, forgetting his previous nexu experiences, pet the nexu. "For Abesmi's sake, it's missing an entire leg!" Qymaen exclaimed as he actually held Vex.

"Vex was an experiment to shrink nexus," Rubble explained.

Ronderu glanced at Vex, still unsure.

Qymaen looked at his wife, confused. "Of anyone here, I should be the one afraid of nexus!"

"Jalaen would be proud of you," Ronderu said softly.

Rubble bowed his head. "That's why I'm here," Rubble admitted. "I wanted to be here for the burial."

"Did you have to sneak away, or did the Council permit you to come?" Ronderu asked.

"I was permitted to watch the funeral of our Spiritual Leader," Rubble replied.

"We've already laid her to rest," Qymaen sighed. "Ronderu can show you out."

"That's okay," Rubble said. "I've got some other plans."

000

_This is stupid,_ Rubble thought as he tramped through the Kunbal. He had no clue where he was, and in which direction the Jenuwaa was. _Maybe if I found the Heart, because Abesmi is directly south…_

Suddenly, Vex came bounding towards Rubble through the underbrush, a live fish squirming in his jaws.

"Where'd you find that?" Rubble asked the nexu as Vex placed the fish at his feet. "Are we close to the ocean?"

Rubble ran after Vex as the nexu bounded in the direction of his fishy find. Only two minutes of a brisk run found Rubble staring at the wide expanse of the Jenuwaa. "Vex, we're going to stay here for the night," Rubble said, as he watched the sun sinking below the ocean. "I'll grab some wood and we'll cook that fish of yours."

After half an hour of carrying driftwood back to their little sandy encampment, Rubble watched as the flames roasted his lovely meal of a very young Shoni fish. "How in Abesmi's name did you catch a Shoni?"

Vex was mesmerized by the flames. Vex singed his tail, and running around, yelping.

Rubble pulled the fish from the fire while Vex continued to run around in circles. Finally, Vex sat in the briny sea. "Silly," Rubble shrugged.

Vex started to beg for a piece of fish. Rubble tossed it to the nexu.

"Tomorrow," Rubble sighed, and looked up at the brilliant stars. "Tomorrow, we travel to Abesmi."


	16. The Vision

Rubble and Vex reached Abesmi, soaked to the bone. Swimming the quarter mile stretch of ocean left Kaleesh and nexu very cold. Vex shook himself free of water. Rubble staggered onto the flat surface of the black monolith. The sun was high and there wasn't any wind. It was as if the Gods had silenced the world to hear the Padawan's plea.

"Gods," Rubble begged, his eyes pained. "Let me see Jalaen one more time!"

The world was still. Not a rock moved.

"I beg you, Serpent of the Sky and Lord of the Dead, Incubus and Dreamer, let me see Jalaen lai Sheelal's spirit," Rubble chanted.

Vex hid behind a rock, tail between his legs. His master was scaring the little nexu.

Crying, Rubble crumpled over and lay on the ground, enveloped in his own sorrow. "Please let me see her! I will never rest until I see her again!" Rubble screamed.

Vex cuddled up next to his master. The long tromp throught the jungle and then his swim started to affect Rubble. His eyelids became heavy, and he could not resist the temptation to fall asleep. An unnatural sleep.

_Hailen,_ Jalaen's sweet voice called to Rubble inside his head. _I'll be with you, always. Even though you can't see me…_

_No, Jalaen! _Rubble pleaded. _Jalaen, Jalaen_. Her name like a heartbeat.

In his mind, he saw the female Kaleesh, tall and stately, just as he remembered her. Mechanical hand wrapped in blue cloth. Long hair; braids decorated with beads of every color, jade, gold, and mumuu-bone. It was Jalaen's spirit. She hadn't changed.

_My murderer was Zam Wessel, a Clawdite assassin hired by Wat Tambor. I have been ruining the TechnoUnion. Apparently I've blown up too many of their faculties for creating droid armies. But, Rubble, if the Jedi and the Republic do not stop the Separatist council, it will lead us into a blind war. But I will see you again, Rubble. _

"Jalaen, come back!" Rubble yelled as he snapped out of his vision. Vex bit the Kaleesh's cloak, trying to bring him back to the real world.

Rubble stopped his rampage. Jalaen was truly the Daughter of Dreams. She was a goddess now.

"Bye, Jalaen," Rubble said softly as he descended the steep sides of Abesmi. "I'll kill Wessel, and I won't fail you."


	17. Laments

Rubble walked along the shore of the desolate ocean, saddened. Vex paced next to the disheartened Kaleesh. The sky was clouded, and it seemed that nothing lived on this lonely planet. Rubble finally gave up trying to soothe his heart by pacing. He sat down on a boulder, watching as birds flew overhead, and as the sun sank lower and lower into the ocean.

"I don't know what to do, Vex," Rubble said, scraping a claw against the rock. "I don't whether to go back to the Temple yet. I'm savoring Kalee. Except I'm too sad to care, that's the thing. I'd get over her death if Shaakie and I were sent on a mission, but I promised Jalaen I'd kill Zam Wessel."

Vex crawled up onto the rock, and curled up in Rubble's lap.

"Oh, what I'd give to see her alive and well," Rubble continued. "Qymaen and Ronderu are crushed. I loved her as my mother. And I can't believe she's gone."

The sun sank down into the Jenuwaa, and Rubble was prepared to wait out the night, keeping a vigil for his fallen friend. Vex left and waded into the sea. Rubble watched as the nexu chased a fish around in the shallows. Vex leaped and splashed in the water. Once Vex had made his catch, he waded out; fur plastered against his little body.

Rubble took notice of the fish, but waved it aside. "You have it, Vex," Rubble said, but the nexu looked confused and pushed the fish towards Rubble. "At least Jalaen's in a better place."

Rubble hated saying that phrase 'better place'. She wouldn't want to run through green fields in paradise, without pain, without sorrow. She would want to share others' burdens, let free the captives, fighting all over the galaxy with her turquoise lightsaber, lig swords, and rifle. How the Kaleesh would be happy in verdant pastures was beyond Rubble.

Later, Rubble did eat the fish – raw. _Ick_, Rubble thought after he was finished. _I don't what to try that again_. Having to pull off all the scales and its organs was not delightful. Vex opened one eye as Rubble ate the meal he had provided. A little nod seemed to convey his happiness.

Battling the wish to shut his eyelids and sleep, Rubble felt abandoned when the new moons shed no light on the planet. Lonely, sorrowed, and depressed, Rubble had said that he was destined for infinite sadness. That he would comfort those who were in pain. But who would comfort him?

Slowly, the sky turned blue, and the world warmed up and welcomed the sun once again. Rubble did not take joy in the coming of the sun, but he awoke Vex. The nexu opened one eye, and then curled up in a tighter ball. Rubble, for the first time in days, smiled at Vex's actions.

Rubble reached out with the Force, stretching, and then leaping from the boulder. A creature was on the prowl. Rubble readied his lightsaber, realizing with horror what that something was: a karabba. It was not nearly as big as a mumuu, but just as dangerous. Knowing that the karabba was on his scent told Rubble to be prepared, as he heard the soft patter of paw pads on stone.


	18. Karabba

From behind the boulder sat a cat-like creature, furry but extremely agile. Yellow eyes much like a Kaleesh's stared back at Rubble. The thick, black-grey coat was covered in tiny white and brown specks. Large claws adorned both front and hind paws. Rubble ignited his saber with a quick snap-hiss. The karabba seemed to recoil from the weapon, but only for a moment.

Ronderu had killed a much larger adult karabba once. Rubble could kill the younger creature. Standing, saber raised, Rubble awaited the feline's attack.

Pushing off with its hind legs, the karabba leaped, and landed only a few yards from Rubble. Twitching its tail, the beast looked angered at the Kaleesh. Launching forward, the karabba just barely missed Rubble. Vex tried to stay undercover and hid in the bushes of the Kunbal.

Meanwhile, the karabba watched Rubble, anticipating its prey's next move. Rubble stood still, waiting for his enemy to make the first move. Muscles rippled underneath the ragged coat, and once again the karabba turned to strike. Huge shoulders bunched, then the karabba seemed to fly over to the started Kaleesh. Quickly, Rubble scored the creature's side with his lightsaber, but it was not to be outdone. The karabba's large teeth and powerful jaws clamped down on Rubble's forearm, crunching bones in his hand and breaking his wrist.

Rubble, in shock, dropped his lightsaber. Trying to pull his vital weapon back to his hand, the karabba pinned the saber down. Snarling at Rubble, the adversary seemed to wait for Rubble's next move.

Now it was time to bring out all those self-defense attacks that the Jedi masters had taught Rubble. But what could stand up to the karabba, more that twice his weight and much bigger than the Jedi apprentice. Rubble cursed in Kaleesh.

A little tawny blur leaped onto the karabba. It was Vex. "No, Vex, it'll kill you!" Rubble shouted, but now his lightsaber was free, and he pulled the weapon to his hand.

Vex, struggling to stay on the raging karabba's head, dug his claws into the flesh of Rubble's attacker. Clawing at the karabba's eyes, Vex succeeded at blinding the karabba. In protest, the karabba flung Vex off its head and into the sand.

Rubble had the advantage he needed, and with one swift blow, he gutted the karabba. The corpse toppled to land in the loose, golden sand. Rubble forgot that he had just slain one of the most feared predators of Kalee. Holding his broken wrist, he stumbled over to Vex.

The nexu had blood trickling from his mouth, and Rubble realized that one of Vex's legs was broken and also many of his ribs. "Vex, are you okay?" Rubble asked, trying to make the nexu open his eyes.

Vex opened one eye weakly.

"You shouldn't have sacrificed yourself for me! I could have taken care of the karabba myself!" Rubble cried.

Suddenly, Ronderu, Qymaen, and Shaak Ti burst from the jungle. "Rubble!" Ronderu yelled, and dashed over to the sobbing Kaleesh.

"You killed a karabba?" Qymaen asked incredulously.

"Why did you leave without permission?" Shaak Ti asked very sternly, not letting Rubble answer Qymaen. "You've been gone for two days, and then we decided to go looking. Fortunately you told Vellur where you were going," Ronderu reprimanded. Then Ronderu actually looked at what Rubble was cradling. "What happened to Vex?"

"He was hurt by the karabba!" Rubble yelled. "He'll die."

Ronderu tried to comfort Rubble.

But there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "We'll stick Vex in a Bacta tank!" Rubble exclaimed, and got up, making sure to jostle Vex as little as possible.

"Rubble, you left without anything but your saber. What did you eat?" Qymaen asked.

Shaak Ti examined her padawan's wrist. "Did you shove your hand down the karabba's throat?" She asked. "Your wrist is broken."

"I noticed," Rubble grumbled. "We'll need to submerge Vex in bacta. That'll heal him up," Finally, he heard Qymaen's question. "I had a fish… but I ate it raw."

"One word: Salmonella," Shaak Ti said. "Shot time for you, Rubble."


	19. Yamaen

Rubble sat as a healer at the Jedi Temple sterilized a needle for Rubble's salmonella shot. _I will never, ever eat a raw fish again_, Rubble vowed.

Vex, who had been in a bacta tank the entire trip back to Coruscant, was angry at the Kaleesh boy for having him so unceremoniously dunked into the "sticky tank".

Next, the healer looked at his broken, and somewhat infected, hand. There was pus coming out of it. Quickly the healer applied bacta before she could get sick. Rubble consented himself to having a broken hand for two weeks and Vex ignoring him for the same amount of time.

As soon as he walked out of the infirmary, Rik and Sabri jumped on him. "You're back, Rubble!" Rik exclaimed happily.

"We heard about your fight with the ka-ra-ba," Sabri said, hesitating on every syllable.

"Poor Vex," Rik commented as he petted the nexu's head.

"You ate a raw fish," Sabri grimaced. "That is nasty!"

"I was hungry," Rubble defended. "I'd bet you would."

"I'm afraid of needles," Rik said randomly. "I'll think before eating a raw fish."

"Sounds good," Rubble said, picking up Vex. "Oh, so apparently you like me now."

Sabri laughed, a clear, happy laugh. "At least we're back together."

Shaak Ti strode down the hall towards her padawan. "Rubble, the Council demands to see you," Shaak Ti called. "Concerning your vision."

000

"I have been charged by the gods to find General Sheelal's murderer," Rubble explained. "I was given this charge on Abesmi. I am destined – my fate is to kill Sheelal's murderer, Zam Wessel."

Mace Windu stared at Rubble. "Normally, the Jedi Order avoids connections to a Jedi's family," He stated. "But you claim this is your destiny."

"I know the assassin's name; I must follow an order given to me by the gods!" Rubble exclaimed.

Yoda shut his eyes. "Trust in the Force, I do," Yoda said. "Your duties to the Jedi, you must fulfill. But hunt this assassin, you may."

"When you find this Zam Wessel, I want you to bring him to the courts," Mace commanded. "Shaak Ti, you and your padawan will stay on Coruscant, for the time being. You are dismissed."

Shaak Ti and Rubble walked side by side down the corridor, Vex trotting along as best he could. "If your Zam Wessel is here on Coruscant, you'll have an easy time catching her," Shaak Ti told Rubble.

Rubble nodded.

Pulling Rubble aside into an alcove, Shaak Ti looked into Rubble's reptilian eyes. "Rubble, you have great power, and I know that you have a great future ahead of you," Shaak Ti began. "I'm very proud of you, Rubble."

"Thanks, Shaakie." Rubble blushed. Vex batted at Rubble's shoe. "As of now, the future is pure paradise."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that, Rubble kei Yamaen."


End file.
